CadeAnder
CadesMaps1.jpg|Cade's First Map - FireBall Fight CadesMaps2.jpg|Cade's Second Map - Glorious Redstone CadesMaps3.jpg|Redstone Zoo CadesMaps4.jpg|When I'm Angry CadesMaps5.jpg|Ways to die in Minecraft CadesMaps6.jpg|'Like A Boss' In Minecraft CadesMaps7.jpg|Flappy Pig BoTheImmortalPig.PNG|Bo The Immortal Pig TunnelofTerror13.PNG|Cade leaving his mark on Tunnel of Terror CadeRedstoneRumble.PNG|Cade leaving his mark on Redstone Rumble "Just a really, really cool guy. He is also VERY modest." - Cade About CadeAnder is a well known skilled redstoner, map maker for [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Mapstravaganza_S2 Mapstravaganza] , ''member of 'The Crew Build Team' ' ' and challenger for things like '''Pro Trials', Quick Build Challenge 2.0, Redstone Rumble and Tunnel of Terror. Cade also helped with the redstoning for many of Rage's series such as the [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gameshow Gameshow] and the Tunnel of Terror. He is also known for 'Being Everywhere' and he shows this by carving his name into Rage's various arenas of his Minecraft shows. Cade has placed his name along the walls of the tunnel of terror, the ceiling of the original Redstone Rumble arena and the Quick Build Challenge 2.0 scoreboard. Another of Cade's famous calling cards is 'Bo the immortal pig' which appears in most of his maps and was once even attached to a fence post in the Pro Trials arena. Cade has definitely left his mark on the RageGamingVideos Community. Bo can be summoned with: /summon Pig ~ ~1 ~ {Invulnerable:1,CustomName:"Bo the Immortal Pig",CustomNameVisible:1} Maps Cade's first map to appear on Mapstrav was the redstoned powered FireBall Fight which appeared on the challenged segment. The goal of the map was simply for Rage and Hollow to throw fireballs at each other. It ended up on Challenged because as Hollow said 'Its not much to show'. Cade's second map was four different mini challenges for Rage and Hollow to complete and get a wither skull to place on a victory monument. The different games included Bat Shooting, Ninja vs. Samuraii pvp, a Super Horse Race and Duck Hunt. This map was featured on the competitive segment and was the official first appearance of legendary Bo The Immortal Pig. Cade's third map to be on mapstrav was 'Ways to die in Minecraft' which was an improved version of a map submitted to the show by another user. This version was so good it was put on Challenge instead of challenge and was allowed to be voted for in the comments. Another one of Cade's map that was featured on the show was The Redstone Zoo which contained many different creatures combined together or altered in some way such as the flightless ghast, super sayian creeper or the tornado slimes. The ending of the map was supposed to be a grand reveal of ghast tentacles bursting up from the floor but because Rage did the '/butcher' command they were deleted and were not seen until a later map which was the difficult 'When I'm Angry' parkour map that was featured on challenged. The map displayed a tentacle room containing the tentacles Rage accidentally deleted before. Yet another of Cade's map which was on Mapstrav is a minecraft version of one of '''Rage's Uni Games '''called 'Like A Boss In MineCraft'. Later, He also made a mini game called 'Flappy Pig' which was featured on the Wild Card segment. Since then, Cade has continued to be a regular submitter and his maps have appeared in several episodes of Mapstravaganza until the series ended. Category:Builder Category:Redstoner Category:Fan Category:Person